The Evidence
by Milkshake83
Summary: Gil Grissom si ritrova a dover affrontare nel peggior modo immaginabile il suo detto “Credi solo alle prove”.


_**The Evidence**_

DISCLAIMER: Non mi appartiene niente. Purtroppo. Ogni riferimento a fatti o persone reali, vive o morte, è puramente casuale.

RATINGS: N - 17 WIP.

SOMMARIO: Gil Grissom si ritrova a dover affrontare nel peggior modo immaginabile il suo detto "Credi solo alle prove".

SPOILER: Nessun riferimento agli spoiler della sesta stagione, dato che questa storia prende vita su una "strada parallela" dopo Grave Danger. Chi non ha ancora visto la quinta serie e non vuole sapere com'è andata, potrà avere qualche problema nel leggere questa ff.

N.A.: Chiedo immensamente perdono a tutti.

_Capitolo I_

Gli occhi azzurri di Gil Grissom erano immobili. Fissavano con l'intensità di sempre la prova più pazzesca con cui gli era capitato di avere a che fare. Era entrata nella sua vita provocando lo stesso effetto che può avere un terremoto su una casa di marzapane: aveva scaraventato tutto a terra. Vedere le proprie certezze spazzate via in così poco tempo, dopo averle consolidate con fatica, ed essere costretti a ripartire da zero era un evento traumatico di non poco conto. Perfino per lo stoico Gil Grissom. Continuava a guardarla senza riuscire a trovare un modo per organizzare i suoi pensieri. Era sempre così. Ogni volta che posava gli occhi su di lei, il suo emisfero sinistro veniva sistematicamente sabotato e ridotto all'inefficienza. Era sempre _stato_ così, dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista. Non riuscì a trattenersi, così si chinò verso di lei per darle un bacio sulla fronte, scostandole i capelli. La luce calda e soffusa del tramonto dava un colore dorato alla pelle di Sara, che dormiva placidamente accanto a lui, supina. La stava guardando da almeno un'ora, girato su un fianco e con la testa poggiata su un mano. Non si era ancora stancato di vedere il suo petto andare ritmicamente su e giù, e le sue mani cercare un contatto con lui. Svegliarsi accanto a lei gli faceva desiderare di tornare indietro nel tempo, solo per prendere la decisione di stare insieme molto prima di quanto non avesse fatto. Da quando avevano iniziato quella relazione, Gil non era più lo stesso. Non per i sentimenti, quelli c'erano sempre stati, ma perché aver dato una possibilità al suo amore aveva sbriciolato le sue paure iniziali. Ora si sentiva come…come un cinquantenne che è sempre stato innamorato di una ragazza con uno splendido sorriso, e che solo dopo anni di sofferenza, negazione e limiti auto imposti è riuscito a lasciare al suo amore la libertà di esprimersi. Ma lei non era una ragazza qualunque. Era la prova che neanche la logica di uno stimato entomologo e affermato criminalista poteva vincere contro l'amore, un sentimento che non segue leggi scientifiche ma che le demolisce tutte. Ormai si era talmente legato a lei che si ritrovava ogni giorno a sperare di non fare mai errori. Perderla l'avrebbe sprofondato in un inferno, per usare una metafora ottimistica. Bastava pensare a come affrontasse traumaticamente le ore che non passavano insieme, solo perchè temeva che lasciandola andare si sarebbe rivelato tutto un sogno. Ironicamente la loro relazione era stata scandita dagli eventi traumatici, che il più delle volte l'avevano indirizzata su una strada completamente opposta a quella che lui si era prefissato di percorrere.

Evento traumatico numero uno: sparano a Holly Gribbs. Lui chiama Sara per aiutarlo nell'indagine, lei arriva in un batter d'occhio, come se stesse aspettando la sua chiamata con le valigie già pronte. Rivederla gli aveva ricordato che nella vita ci sono molte cose belle per le quali vale la pena vivere. Come il suo splendido sorriso. Ne bastava uno per trascinarlo all'istante nel mondo delle favole: tutto più luminoso, più colorato, più bello.

Evento traumatico numero due: l'incidente dell'hamburger. Lei minaccia di andarsene, lui le manda una pianta. Da quel momento era iniziato un periodo di permesso straordinario per le dolcezze, che includevano sguardi, sorrisi e frasi incantevoli tipo "Sono interessato al bello da quando conosco te".

Evento traumatico numero tre: Hank. Inizio del periodo di tensione. Gil distolse per un attimo lo sguardo spostandolo sulla finestra di fronte a lui. Era meglio non pensarci. Ritornò a guardarla e le prese una mano intrecciando le dita con le sue.

Evento traumatico numero quattro: l'esplosione del laboratorio. Lui l'aveva chiamata tesoro, lei lo aveva invitato a cena. Sfortunatamente il tutto era coinciso con un altro evento traumatico: l'otosclerosi. Si era sempre chiesto se senza la "scusa" della malattia avrebbe davvero risposto di no.

Evento traumatico numero cinque: lei viene quasi arrestata per guida in stato di ebbrezza, lui va ad offrirle il suo appoggio…e la sua mano. Fine del periodo di tensione. Tutto di quella sera era inspiegabile. Era entrato nella sala e le si era seduto accanto, senza che lei avesse fatto un cenno, come se non si fosse neanche accorta della sua presenza. L'aveva vista così triste e sola che darle la mano gli era sembrato una cosa quasi naturale. Dopo aver azzittito la parte razionale di sé, ovvio. Da quel giorno avevano iniziato a ricostruire pian piano la loro… "amicizia", più volte messa a dura prova dai vari Hank, Lady Heather e frasi taglienti.

Evento traumatico numero sei: Ecklie divide la squadra. Se ripensava alla possibilità che il neo assistente direttore avrebbe potuto dividerlo da Sara, mandandola nell'altra squadra, provava un senso di smarrimento quasi spaventoso. Dopo qualche settimana lui si scusa per averla messa nelle condizioni di coprirlo, lei ribatte che è sempre stato molto più di un capo. La risposta era stata uno sguardo meno sorpreso del previsto, in fondo non aveva detto niente che lui non sapesse già. Stava finalmente per dirle qualcosa che non fosse banale…ma lei l'aveva interrotto. Ottimo tempismo.

Evento traumatico numero sette: lei è a un passo dal licenziamento, lui va a casa sua. Ufficialmente come suo superiore, trasformatosi poi in amico nel corso della conversazione. Risultato: seconda stretta di mano volontaria nel giro di sei mesi, e carriera messa in pericolo osando contraddire un ordine di Ecklie. Tutto per salvarla e continuare ad averla accanto a sé.

Evento traumatico numero otto: Sara viene quasi uccisa da un pazzo. L'incubo della sua vita: vedersela portare via da qualcuno senza poter fare niente per evitarlo. Dopo aver scampato il pericolo, il sollievo di averla ancora viva e fisicamente sana lo aveva mandato in narcosi. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla…forse anche baciarla…Poi aveva capito che non era quello di cui lei aveva bisogno in quel momento, ma di un amico che la ascoltasse e che sapesse quando voleva stare da sola, anche se lui non avrebbe voluto lasciarla neanche per un nanosecondo, dopo quell'episodio.

Evento traumatico numero nove: Nick viene rapito…Il pensiero che il rapimento era stato casuale e che in quella bara di plexiglas avrebbe potuto esserci lei, era bastato a convincerlo che frequentarla un po' di più fuori dall'ufficio non era affatto un suicidio, come poteva sembrare alla sua mente, troppo occupata a dare più peso ai pochissimi contro che ai moltissimi pro. Il modo in cui lei lo aveva aiutato a riprendersi dallo shock aveva fatto il resto. E così, undici mesi e numerosi mini eventi traumatici dopo, eccoli insieme nel suo letto. Ed eccolo di nuovo a combattere contro le sue paure. Mentre iniziava a sfiorarle la guancia con il dorso delle dita, si sforzò di non sentire tutte le domande che gli facevano eco nelle orecchie: "E se sto correndo troppo? Se la spavento? Se in realtà non sono pronto?". Guardò la sveglia, permettendo al puntino lampeggiante di ipnotizzarlo e di avere un'azione calmante su di lui. In una storia, come in un caso, non si va avanti con le incertezze, ma basandosi sulle cose certe. Lui la amava, ecco una cosa certa. Gli riusciva sempre più difficile stare senza di lei, ecco un'altra cosa certa. E non aveva bisogno di porsi domande sui sentimenti di Sara.

Il suono delle lenzuola sfregate lo spinse a tornare a guardarla. Stava lentamente aprendo gli occhi con la stessa fatica che fa un orsetto a svegliarsi dopo un letargo durato mesi. Non si mosse, dandole il tempo di ambientarsi e guardandola con un sorriso quasi divertito. Quando Sara mise a fuoco il suo volto, ricambiò il sorriso e lo guardò negli occhi così profondamente che Gil sentì il bisogno di darle un bacio sul collo.

"Che bel risveglio…" disse Sara dopo aver prodotto un mugolio di piacere.

Gil tornò a guardarla. "Dormito bene?" le chiese. Il giro delle carezze era arrivato ai capelli.

"Mhm mhm. Hai un effetto soporifero su di me." rispose con un sorriso ancora più grande, pregustando la risposta del suo compagno. Aveva sempre avuto qualche difficoltà a dormire, ma stando con lui riusciva tutte le volte a prendere sonno abbastanza pesantemente.

Gil alzò le sopracciglia. "Beh, almeno dividire il letto con me ha un vantaggio."

"Più di uno."

Gil chiese spiegazioni con lo sguardo, e per tutta risposta lei ridacchiò. Come al solito, l'aveva lasciato senza parole. Adorava la sua risata, il modo che aveva di scherzare sulla loro intimità…e l'odore della sua pelle. Puntò di nuovo sul suo collo mentre infilava una mano sotto la maglietta e le accarezzava il ventre. Sara rise di nuovo mentre diceva: "È tardi!"

Gil sollevò la testa. "Hai un appuntamento?" le chiese serio.

Non riusciva a smettere di ridere. "Si, con il mio appartamento." disse sgusciando dal suo abbraccio e alzandosi dal letto.

"Devi andarci per forza?" le chiese, mentre un'espressione poco felice si materializzava gradualmente sulla faccia.

Lo guardò combattuta per qualche secondo. L'espressione che faceva in quelle situazioni aveva il potere di farle cambiare idea all'istante e lanciarla tra le sue braccia. Ma non quel giorno. "Si." rispose quasi sofferente. "Devo ritirare la posta, o inizieranno a darmi per dispersa. Sono giorni che quando vado a casa non ho il tempo sufficiente per occuparmene." Raccolse i suoi vestiti dalla sedia e aggiunse, sparendo sotto il letto alla ricerca delle scarpe: "Né di questo, né di altro. Come riempire il frigorifero, per esempio."

"D'accordo, ma ceniamo insieme?" le disse mettendosi a sedere sul letto. Il movimento fece scivolare le lenzuola scoprendo il suo petto nudo. Sara si tirò su e rimase immobile per qualche istante, con uno strano sorriso sul volto. Gil capì che la causa scatenante era stata la visione dei suoi pettorali, così assunse un'espressione contrariata.

Sara rise ancora una volta e riprese la sua ricerca. "Ehm…sì…sì, ceniamo insieme, hai visto le scarpe?"

"Sono in bagno. Potremmo mangiare qualcosa di salutare come…una pizza…" Sara si drizzò nuovamente, ancora con un sorriso stampato sul volto. "…o una coppa di gelato."

"Perché non entrambe?" Si diresse verso il bagno chiudendo la porta a metà.

"Perché non vengo a casa con te?" le chiese con un tono innocente. La risposta tardò ad arrivare, e la immaginò sorridere mentre si rivestiva.

"Se passi tutto il tempo con me, ti sarà difficile starmi lontana durante l'orario di lavoro. E a tal proposito…" Si esibì in uno dei suoi numeri da circo mentre cercava di rimettersi i jeans senza cadere. "Dovresti evitare di farci lavorare insieme così spesso. Se non lo hanno già capito, qualcuno inizierà a chiedersi perché noi siamo quasi sempre insieme sullo stesso caso, mentre l'unica persona che ruota è il terzo incomodo." Tirò su la zip, si infilò le scarpe e mentre si cambiava maglietta riprese a parlare. "E questo non vuol dire che io non voglio stare con te." Nessuna risposta, nessun rumore. "Gil?" Quando la testa sbucò dalla maglietta se lo ritrovò davanti. Aveva avuto il tempo di alzarsi e andare da lei senza fare il minimo rumore e con i boxer addosso._ Solo_ con i boxer. La sua espressione era seria, ma un secondo dopo le sorrise.

"D'accordo." le disse abbracciandola. "Vorrà dire che stasera lavoreremo su un caso da soli."

Sara lo strinse forte sospirando con un sorriso. "Sei dolcissimo. Ma devo andare." Gil la strinse ancora più forte facendole emettere una risatina. "Se mi soffochi troveranno il tuo DNA su di me, sei incastrato."

Gil la lasciò andare solo per darle un bacio così dolce e intenso, che Sara ebbe l'impressione di avere le gambe della stessa consistenza di un budino. La abbracciò di nuovo e, mentre sentiva le mani di Sara affondare nei suoi capelli arruffati, ripensò a quanto fosse difficile lasciarle il suo spazio e non soffocarla, pur sentendo crescere il bisogno di stare con lei il più possibile. Timidezza iniziale a parte, da quando stavano insieme si era sempre dimostrato molto tenero, un lato di lui che era difficile immaginare frequentandolo solo sul lavoro. Perfino di notte voleva avere per forza un contatto con lei, anche minimo, una necessità che aveva trasferito a Sara. Lo strinse più forte un'ultima volta prima di dirgli: "Anch'io ti amo tanto." disse, conoscendo la difficoltà che aveva Gil di manifestare i suoi sentimenti con le parole. Nonostante fossero insieme quasi da un anno, preferiva ricordarle quanto l'amava con i gesti, e lei lo capiva. E lo amava anche per quello. "Resisti almeno per un'ora, prima di venire, ok?" disse divertita. Ancora una volta aveva tradotto alla perfezione il messaggio che le stava mandando.

"Ok." rispose poco convinto, lasciandola andare. La accompagnò alla porta e la vide dirigersi verso la macchina mentre ripensava a quella domanda che non era riuscito a porle.

TBC


End file.
